


Roles Reversed

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer knew pregnancy was hard, not just on the pregnant partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed

Spencer was standing in the kitchenette of the BAU. “All I wanted was a sandwich; I can barely fit in here anymore.” He’d ranted. He had had the same problems when he had been pregnant with Danielle and Michaela. He threw up his eyes as he fixed the sandwich and walked through the BAU to Derek’s office. Peace and quiet was all the man wanted now. He knocked on the door and waited.

Derek came over to the door, his eyes full of pent up anger. “What Reid?”

“Hey, lose the attitude, I made you a sandwich. And what the hell is with calling me Reid?”

“”Lose the attitude.” Spencer it’s your fault I’m like this.” He grabbed the sandwich that his boyfriend had made for him and waddled back to his desk, he placed a strong hand over his large swollen stomach as he sat into the large chair.

“You did it to me. Twice.” Spencer smiled. He knew how his lover was feeling, he snapped at the older man several times while pregnant with their daughters.

 

“I just had to know what it would be like for you to fuck me and this happens. What are the fucking odds of both of us being carriers?”

“Well mathematically speaking, if you calculate…..”

“Rhetorical question Spencer!” He yelled, startling the younger man. “Ouch, sorry little guy.” He patted his stomach where their son was kicking after being startled by his father’s shouting.

Spencer walked over and rubbed Derek’s shoulders. “I know you’re pissed right now, but tonight when the girls are asleep we’ll get you a nice bath and I promise to give you a massage.” He smiled.

“Hmmph. I still hate you.”

“I know you’re upset to be stuck in the office, but if it’s any consolation, we miss you in the field too. Things have gotten so bad I had to kick down a door today.” 

“What?” Derek stared at him. “You?”

“Well I had to unscrew the hinges first.” The younger admitted. 

 

Derek erupted in laughter, before adding sadly. “I wish I could have seen it.”

“You can, JJ recorded it.”

“Spence, I demand you help me up.” Spencer complied and with all previous anger forgotten, the heavily pregnant man got out of his chair slowly and waddled straight out of his office and straight to JJ for a copy of the recording.


End file.
